


Cause to Effect

by GeorgieHaast



Series: I Solemly Swear I Am Up To No Good [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgieHaast/pseuds/GeorgieHaast
Summary: 16th January 1965 - In which Lyall Lupin angers a werewolf and soon learns that actions have consequences





	Cause to Effect

16th January 1965

Cause

Lyall Lupin was tired. Cases involving deaths always drained him: especially when they were muggles; especially when they were children. Normally it wouldn’t have had anything to do with him but the case was clearly related to werewolves which dragged his department into the mix.  
“Please state your name for the record,” the cool voice of the judge sounded.  
“Fenrir Greyback,” the man who’d just been escorted in answered. He was tall and thin but looked like he had once been strong. His hair was greying in places despite the fact that he looked barely over 20. Overall he appeared vaguely ill.  
“Where were you on the night of the 14th January 1965?”  
“Umm, oh yeah, Thursday night is snooker night so I was down at the pub with my mates. What am I doing here anyway, what is this place?”  
“You are being question regarding the deaths of two muggle children on the afore mentioned night. You are in the Ministry of Magic.” The judge answered evenly.  
“Magic?” Fenrir asked. “Wha- I mean, like witches and… blimey!”  
“Do you know of or have you ever had any connection to the magical world, Mr Greyback?” One of the aurors asked.  
“No, I never ‘eard of it before now I mean…”  
“Liar,” Lyall interrupted calmly.  
“I beg your pardon, Mr Lupin?” Another of the aurors asked.  
“He’s a werewolf and therefore directly connected to the magical world.” Lyall didn’t know why it had taken him till now to spot it but the signs were clear. The full moon was tomorrow which would be the cause of why he looked so much weaker and frail than would normally be expected. On top of that, there seemed to be a row of teeth-marks just visible on his arm - werewolf bites never fully healed.  
“I think we would know if he was - the werewolf registry exists for a reason and it does not contain any Greybacks!” The first auror argued.  
“But the books are horrendously inaccurate!” Lyall pointed out. “The signs are clear, just keep him for 24 hours and you’ll see when the moon rises tomorrow.”  
“Mr Lupin, you are over-stepping your bounds you…”  
“But he murdered those children!” Lyall shouted. “He’s just like the rest of his kind: souless. They all are, all of them, souless, evil and deserving nothing but death.”  
“You have gone too far!” The judge shouted. “You question ministry authority and are clearly no longer an unbiased observer in this case. I ask that you would kindly remove yourself from this courtroom before you have to be removed.”  
Lyall stood angrily and began to make his way to the door: “You’ll see,” he said as he left. “You’ll see I was right about him and his kind. There’s no place for them in our world and they know it!” The doors slammed closed behind him and Lyall managed to just make out the voices of the judge dismissing Greyback and sending the aurors to wipe his memory.  
They may not have believed him but Lyall knew he was right. Greyback was as guilty as they came.

 

Fenrir had always known the ministry was spineless but he hadn’t realised they were also blind idiots. It had been a struggle not to smirk the whole way through the trial. Even when the evidence had been placed under their noses, they had been too proud to accept they could have a mistake in their records to notice the obvious facts.  
The aurors who had been sent to obliviate him had been easy enough to disarm: they thought they were dealing with a clueless muggle. Once he had one of their wands it was a simple case of erasing their memories instead. No one would ever know.  
The only thread left untied was Lupin. That man would pay for what he had said, it was just a matter of finding his weakness.

•••••••••••••••••

16th February 1965

Effect

Lupin had a son! Greyback didn’t think he’d heard better news in his life. Weeks he’d been planning his revenge: he could’ve turned Mrs Lupin but then Lyall might’ve just left her; of course turning Lyall himself would just result in a suicide but a son! Oh the pain it would cause him to have to raise a ‘souless, evil’ son.  
Greyback was used to revenge hunts. He knew exactly how to set the trail so the wolf would know what to do. All that was left was to wait for the moon to rise.  
Through the window, he watched the silhouette of the Lupin’s kissing their son goodnight before the light flicked off leaving just the faint glow of a nightlight behind.  
And that’s when it hit. Sheer agony. They said that no one could ever get used to the bone-shattering skin-ripping pain of transformation but it was a pain Greyback had come to love. The pain was simply a fanfare to the immense power that would follow it: the power which could and would bring so much sorrow to his enemies.  
The window shattered as the wolf leapt through it. The crash was loud enough to wake the whole neighbourhood but by the time Lyall and Hope reached their son, Greyback had left and the damage was done.


End file.
